Mini Bleach Stories
by Rosieroozoo
Summary: It's like it says. Short and Funny blurbs about random bleach characters. Similar to the Shinigami Golden at the end of Bleach episodes. It's all different everytime with no story line to follow, just one-shots? It's all for fun so enjoy! Stories out: 3
1. The Juicebox

Hello

Hello! This is a little something I wanted to do since my friend and I think of little random bleach things that we would **love** to see. So I decided to write random things every month! (Or whenever we think of one) So enjoy!

**The Juice Box**

Toshiro Hitsugaya picked up the grape juice box and looked at it with thirst. Ichigo told him students didn't bring tea to school, so he would have to deal with it. He picked up the straw and looked at the box. What the hell was he supposed to do with this? He turned the box upside down, shook it, and tried to find out how to open it. He quickly got frustrated and didn't realize he was starting to squeeze the little box of juice. Holding it above his white hair, he tried to think of a good solution. He squeezed it harder after a few moments of thinking. He was so thirsty now! He felt a drip and looked up. The rest of the juice flowed onto his nice, white hair. Great, now what was he supposed to do? He was thirsty, and now soaked of juice that he really didn't want in the first place. He better try again.

Later on:

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Almost instantly, Ichigo Kurosaki walked in through the door. He stopped, looked at Toshiro, then his hair, and about 15 empty juice boxes on the floor of the classroom. Ichigo sighed, and took another juice box out of his bag. He put the straw in the box and gave it to him. Toshiro looked at the juice box, and instantly got angry. Ichigo looked like himself. Acting so superior JUST because he can open a juice box!

"I could have opened it if I knew it was THAT easy!!"

"I'm so sure you could Toshiro."

"CAPTAIN DAMN IT!!"

"Geez, calm down! It's only a small box of juice!"

"…stupid juice."

I hope you enjoyed this little mini story thing! Please let us know if it's any good or not, so tell us in the reviews!


	2. Kon In Uryuu's Body Part 1

Hello

Hello! This of course, is the second story! Hope you enjoy it!

**If Kon Was in Uryuu's Body**** (Part 1)**

Uryuu Ishida sewed on the last piece of fabric. Finally he's done the project that was on his mind for a couple of days now. We were in his sewing club and I, Kon have to put up with more torture!

"NOW can I kill you, FOR PUTTING ME IN A DRESS, AGAIN!?"

"Not until I make an exact copy of the dress before you ruin it."

"How my life of the mascot, and people treating me like I'm a doll!"

"First of all, you ARE a doll, and second you are annoying and not the mascot."

Uryuu kept sewing. Geez, he's smart, and yet he refuses to get closer to any girls. How pathetic…

"Ok Kon, I got it. Now try-"

Before he finished, I ripped it and tore it to shreds! Ha! Take that Uryuu!

"…not to ruin it…"

"Tooooooo late!"

"Sigh, good thing I have a good copy."

"Whatever, you were just lucky to have finished it faster!"

"Anyway, I'm going home, it's late already."

"W-wait! What about me?"

"Go wherever. I really don't care."

"But what if someone sees me, and gets freaked out and causes panic!?"

"Then that's your problem."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"Fine, just don't bother me again."

I followed Uryuu, and we eventually made it to his house.

Later on…

Uryuu had gone to sleep, and I sat on his desk, bored as hell. I stood up, and jumped on his bed, trying to see if I can make it to Ichigo's house to get away from the torture of being dressed like a girl. I wonder what would happen if I was Uryuu…

I awoke on a soft bed, and I was still tired. I couldn't see a thing, so I picked up my glasses and put them on. WAIT A MINUTE! I don't have glasses! What's going on?! I looked at my hands. Instead if fabric, it was flesh. I'm in a body…? I stood up, and looked in the mirror. I was in Uryuu's body. This is going to be fun!

I went to Karakura High School, to see what I could do to have some fun. I looked around, and the same hot, girls were laughing and talking. Oh boy! And there's Orihime! I walked faster towards the valleys that awaited me, but I was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Uryuu. How was Kon yesterday? Is he still with you?"

"Uh…Yeah, he's still with me…Ichigo."

"You seem different today, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, just fine! Now I'm going… over there now, bye!"

"…How strange…"

Orihime was standing there, but her friend Tatsuki walked beside her. Damn! I'll have to stay from her after what she tried to do to me when I was in Ichigo's body. I walked towards a group of other girls. Perfect!


	3. Kon In Uryuu's Body Part 2

Part 2 is finally here

Part 2 is finally here! Thanks to EvilSoceress for writing the rest since it was a bit awkward for me to write perverted stuff…ANYWAY hope you enjoy it, all credit to her!!

Heyy! EvilSorceress here! lol don't worry Rosieroozoo, I got this! I also hope you readers like enjoy this part!

Kon in Uryuu's Body (Part 2)

Kon's POV

As I walked over to the girls that giggled in that cute way, I straitened these annoying glasses. Uryuu should buy new ones; these ones are always falling down. I put on a small smile hoping that the girls would find it sexy. "Hey," I said casually. "What's up?"

They stared at me for a moment. Damn it! They probably think Uryuu's a nerd and a freak! Being in his body is going to be hell if I can't get any chicks in it!

One girl, that had black hair and brown eyes, came up close to me. This school uniform tie is choking me. I loosened it a bit and the woman smirked. "What's gotten into you, Uryuu?"

"N-nothing." I stuttered. "W-why?"

"You normally sit at your desk and read a book or something." She told me. "Why, all of a sudden, do you want to hang out with us?"

"Well, umm…" I thought about it. What would Uryuu say if he was here? Well he is here, but, wait… I'm confusing myself! Uhh!! Just say something, anything! "I thought maybe I could do something else instead of studying for a change." Yes! That should work!

The girl hummed, thinking about what I, well Uryuu, said. "Ok!" She smiled. "It's about time you got out of those books."

She took me by the arm and dragged me over to meet her friends. "This is Brandi." She pointed to a blond haired girl with blue eyes. "That's Wendy." She then pointed to a girl with brown hair and an unusual color of purple eyes. "And I'm Britney!"

I looked down and pouted. These girls aren't nearly as good as Orihime. In size that is. Well, I guess they will have to do for now. Until I can get Orihime alone or at least away from Tatsuki.

--s2--

I'm walking through the halls of the school. The last boring class is over now and everyone is aloud to go home, but I still want to see if I could find Orihime. I can walk her home and she will invite me inside where she will want to take a shower because her last class was gym. She'll take off her shirt, forgetting that I'm there, and--

"Hey, Uryuu!" I heard Ichigo's voice call four-eye's name. I turned to around to see him running towards me.

I lowered my voice trying to make it sound something like Uryuu and spoke to him. "What is it, Ichigo?"

He caught up to me. "What was that back in our first class?" He asked.

"What was what?" I straightened Uryuu's damn glasses and stared at him questionably. What will happen if he finds out? Ichigo's pretty dumb; if he does ever find out it won't be until someone tells him. Or if he--

"With all the girls. When did you get so popular?" Man he keeps interrupting my thoughts! He eyed me suspiciously.

I sighed. "Is there something wrong with being popular with the girls, Ichigo?" I smirked. "Or is it that you're jealous?"

"What?! Jealous of you? Don't make me laugh!" He walked passed me. "I don't care what you do or what you are. I'm leaving."

I chuckled. Poor Ichigo is mad because Uryuu is getting on with the ladies when he can't get near one without making a fool out of himself.

I turned my glance over to my left and saw a door. There was a sign on it that said girl's changing room. A smile came to my face. This should be fun. I made my way to the door and opened it slowly. I heard running water. They must be in the showers. Haha, this _will _be fun!

Slowly, I tip-toed my way over to the showers. I just take a quick peek and get out. I don't want to get killed by these girls. They seem to over react when people see them with nothing on. They don't see that they look the best when they're naked.

(Anyway... POV switch since I rather stay away from going further with that and so we can explain how this all started in the first place.)

Ichigo's POV

I stormed out of the school with my normal scowl drawn on my lips. Why am I so angry? It's only Uryuu! It's not like his popularity is going to last long. He freaking sews just for the hell of it damn it! Everyone will leave when he starts to talk in that smart way and everything will go back to normal.

I took a reassuring breath and looked ahead. No one was around except for one person. He's too far away for me to see who it was, but something seems different about him. There's a chain on his chest. I sighed, another soul. I better get to work then.

I pulled out my badge that soul society gave me to use so I can get out of my body and moved to a corner. No one should see my body here. I pressed the badge to my chest and my soul was removed from my body. With my large zanpakuto on my back, I started with a simple jog over to the soul. No hollows seem to be around. This is going to be boring.

I can see the soul now, but still can't find any details on it. It looked over at me. I believe it's a guy, with... black hair? Yeah, black hair. And wearing all white. Reminds me of Uryuu a bit. The soul turned around and began to run. What the...? Why is he running? A smirk tugged at my lips. I guess this will be somewhat interesting.

I picked up my pace. It all became a game of tag. I'm it. We were running in the outlines of the school. The soul wouldn't leave school grounds. I groaned. If a hollow does come after this soul then everyone who hasn't gone home yet will be in the way. I have to catch this guy and fast.

He went around a corner. For a human soul this guy can run. I almost have him. With one final sprint I grabbed him arm. The chains on his chest rattled as he came to a sudden stop. I grabbed my zanpakuto and raised the hilt about his forehead. "You can run pretty fast, but I'm afraid you have to go now." I told him.

"No, Ichigo, wait!" It cried. He sounds familiar.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently and spun him around so I could see him.

I froze. It's not possible. Right here in front of me was Uryuu. But I was just talking to him not even ten minutes ago. A hollow attacked him maybe? No, my badge would have told me that there was a hollow near by if there was. "What..." That was all I could say.

Uryuu straightened his glasses. "I can handle this myself, Ichigo." He said. "Go and do whatever it is you do and leave me alone. I don't need your help."

He was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm again. "Hold on!" I yelled. "What happened to you? I saw you just a few minutes ago and now you're dead?"

"Ichigo--" he started sternly, but I interrupted him.

"No! How do you expect to do things yourself if you weren't able to save yourself from getting killed."

"Ichigo...!"

"Was it a hollow? Or did a human kill you? No, you're too strong to be killed by a human... Then--"

"ICHIGO!" I was quiet. I knew I should be when Uryuu gets ticked off. He sighed. "I'm not dead!" I opened my mouth to say something, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "No, shut up!" Removing his hand and continued. "It was Kon. He's in my body and since I'm a Quincy not a soul reaper I look like a normal soul."

"Kon?" I repeated. "How did Kon get in your body?"

Uryuu crossed his arms and turned away from me. "I was lying in bed and was about to fall asleep. Kon was sitting in the window sill and was also falling asleep. He must have fell of the window sill and dropped on my bed. The pill popped out of the plushy and hopped over in my mouth. I had to swallow it or I would have choked on it."

"Why didn't you wake Kon up, go to Urahara's, and get him to get Kon out for you?"

"I did go over there! He wasn't home. I was going to go over to your house and get Rukia, but I didn't want you to ask all those stupid questions that you asked just now."

"You're such a dumbass." I started walking off towards the school.

"Where are you going?!" He yelled behind me.

"Let's go get Kon." I said. "Then we can get you back in your body."

Just then I heard screaming. I turned to my right and saw something coming our way. It's Ury-- I mean Kon!

"RUN FOR IT!!" He cried. Right on his tail was a mob of people. Wait... a mob of girls?!

"What did you do THIS time?!" I yelled at him.

He passed us. Uryuu and I ran by his side. "What the hell did you do with my body?!" Uryuu screamed at Kon as we ran.

"I umm..." He smiled and blushed. "Went in the girl's change room when there were getting out of the showers…

"WHAT!! KON I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK IN MY BODY!!"

--s2--

(Another POV switch. Last time though.)

Uryuu's POV

I'm back in my body now and I hope that I would never have to do that again. Everything seemed alright today at school so I guess that Kon didn't really mess up everything. Well I better start getting home now. Kon is now my "doll", as he likes to call it, for the next two weeks for running around in my body doing god knows what. I can now get some work done.

I packed up my things and headed for the class room door. That's when I heard it. "Hey, Uryuu!" A woman's voice called. I turned around slowly and saw a giant group of girls. They had all had hand bags and purses that I'm sure have something hard and heavy in them by the way they look like multi colour rocks themselves. "We have something for you." Her voice sang as she said those words and it's scaring me.

I know I'm not one to swear, but, "Shit…" I started to run for my life as the angry mob chased me for the second time. I ran out the main entrance of the school and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo!" I yelled. Again out of character I cried out, "HELP ME!!"

I noticed an amused smirk spread across his face. "Nope, I think I'm just going to watch."

I growled as I ran pass him. "KON!!"

--s2--

HAHAHAHA!! Oh that was too much fun! Poor Ishida-kun. Well there you have it! I hoped you enjoyed it. And thank you Rosieroozoo for asking me to write this! It was fun!

Rosieroozoo here! Thanks again EvilSorceress! I don't know what would happen if I couldn't get this done, an evil mob might track me down… o.O And again, All credit to her!!


	4. Hitsugaya'sDrunk!

Hey, sorry for the LONG wait…no really, it was long. This story has one of my owned characters, called Sasame Yamada (I'm a Hitsugaya/OC). If you have read my other stories she's in them and you could be familiar ^^ but if not here's a description of her. You can view other characters on my profile page. Enjoy this random moment my friend Evil_Sorceress and I made!

She is Hanatarou's sister, and is around the same height as Toshiro. She has an all around character, with some surprises in change of character. Her hair usually has different things in her hair like clips, ribbons and stuff. She loves to make sure that her friends are happy, and if needed she will do anything to protect them. She always wants to help and it's nearly impossible to keep her away. She likes treats and the fact that being a substitute shinigami, and gets to be with her new friends. She sews really well and often makes a few things for them. She loves Christmas and yes, Toshiro! Although she may not know it herself yet...

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

Sou Desu Nee = I See (Not sure of spelling)

Urusai = Shut up (Not sure of spelling)

Obaa-san = Grandmother (I believe…)

Betsuni = It's nothing (Not sure of spelling)

Nii-san = Brother

Baka = Idiot/Dummy

Kawaii = Cute

Shugoi = Awesome/Cool

Gomen = I'm Sorry

Arigatou = Thanks

Haori = Captain's Coat

Taichou = Captain

Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)

Shinigami= Soul Reaper / Death God

**Hitsugaya's…Drunk?!**

Toshiro had left his newly poured tea on his desk next to his phone and his prized paperwork. Steam had came out from the top and it just sat there…calling out to Rangiku. How could she resist? She waited until he left the room for a brief moment and she made her way over to his desk. She opened her secret drawer that held all her Sake she's collected. She quickly and quietly took out a large bottle and opened it. She poured one small drop into his tea and shook it a little. She put everything back where it was and sat down like she was before while trying to act normal as possible. Toshiro Hitsugaya walked back in suspecting something. He noticed her doing work for a change. He thought about it and soon sat down on his chair to resume his paperwork. He took a sip of tea…and sure enough his face had a red mark across it. His head hung down a bit looking like he was sleeping. Rangiku looked at him.

"T-Taichou…?"

"Why Hello there!"

He perked back up smiling waving his hands at Rangiku like a child. He just started giggling and it soon became full laughter. Rangiku was stunned, soon realizing what she had done. Soon Kira heard someone's laughter coming from Hitsugaya's Advanced Guard Squad. He looked through the door and Toshiro waved at him.

"Come innn~!"

Toshiro tried to stand up to greet him but fell out of his chair.

"I'm fineeeeeeee!"

He got up suddenly by using flashstep and appeared right in front of Kira. Ichigo was walking past since he was visiting again and heard a thud coming from the office. He walked in and noticed Toshiro smiling.

"What happened to-?"

Toshiro tried to walk and he ran into Ichigo.

"Oh! Sorry miss, I didn't see you there!"

Ichigo was speechless and so was everybody else. Toshiro regained his balance and soon he jumped onto his desk and sat on the edge kicking his legs like an inpatient child. He started to sing randomly and surprisingly it wasn't half bad. No one was willing to do something since they wanted to get back at Toshiro for all the times Toshiro would be angry at them for not listening or something. The others just were just having fun. He stopped and took a piece of his paperwork from his desk. Everyone watched as he folded it into a paper hat and placed it on Ichigo's head. Toshiro smiled.

"You look soooooooo pretty now miss!"

Kira had thought it went on for long enough and decided to talk him out of it.

"Hitsugaya Taichou-"

"That's too formal! Just call me Toshiro-san!"

"…"

Sasame-chan had walked in for her daily visit. She stared at everyone and saw Toshiro sitting on his desk. He started to have a big smile on his face.

"T-Toshiro-san…? You don't seem well-"

He jumped off his desk and ran up to her and was pretty close to her face. She blushed a bit.

"Hello Sasame-channnn!"

"…"

"Whatcha Doing?"

"N-Nothing, but-"

Toshiro walked beside her and grabbed her hand. Her face got redder and Toshiro started laughing again. Her brother had come in shortly after her because Sasame-chan had forgotten her paperwork to deliver after her visit.

"Hanatarou!"

Toshiro looked up then had passed out. Sasame-chan tried holding him up but Ichigo had picked up Toshiro holding him under his right arm. Kira stood next to Rangiku when Ichigo put him on the couch. Hanatarou had placed a cool, wet cloth on his forehead. A while later Toshiro woke up. He looked around and sat up right away. He winced and held his head in pain.

"…What happened?"

Everyone glanced at one another knowing that if he knew about what just happened Toshiro would kill Rangiku and the rest too for not doing anything about it. They just wanted to have some fun and see what he would do. Toshiro looked at them suspiciously like he did when he went back to his office. He couldn't remember after that. He noticed Kira, Ichigo, Hanatarou and Sasame standing around.

"Why are you guys here?"

Rangiku tried to think of a way to stay out of trouble.

"…Y-You just collapsed onto the floor, so I saw Kira and asked him to find Hanatarou and Kira had something to do and came back not to long ago. Then we realized that we couldn't lift you onto the couch so we asked Ichigo to."

He looked and thought about what she said. He glanced at Sasame-chan.

"Then why is Sasame-chan here?"

Sasame couldn't lie to him, for many reasons.

"I heard-"

Rangiku cut her off and continued to lie.

"She heard that you fell and came along with her brother."

Toshiro thought again looking at his desk. He soon came up with the solution. He asked Rangiku a question.

"Is that so?"

"…It really happened!"

He looked at Rangiku furiously and then glanced at Ichigo, (Who was still wearing the paper hat) and Toshiro's eyes widened.

"I-Is that my paperwork…?"

"…uh…"

"That's it! Tell me…the truth…NOW!!!"

Everyone got really nervous and Toshiro stood up even more pissed than he was before. He went over to his desk and realized what happened.

"Rangiku you put Sake in my tea didn't you!?!?"

"…"

He turned around when he didn't get an answer. But everyone had fled.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

How was that for not posting a chapter in such a long time? ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review or whatever. I just want to improve my writing. Thanks again to all those people who Reviewed, Favourited and Alerted! ^_~


End file.
